The new avenger
by insanityofanime
Summary: Our favorite demi god goes through a lot ends up making a deal with chaos. Then the avengers appear. Wait... WHAT? discontinued up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

I watched a tumble weed roll through the old quite town, as dust flew swirling madly. My name, well my current one, is Omega. I guess you could say I'm an assassin of sorts; I just do jobs and don't ask questions. This means I make many enemies, right now I'm actually being hunted by the biggest being S.H.I.E.L.D. At the moment. But even if they happen to track me here they would never actually catch me, trust me they've tried.

You see I have powers kind of like S.H.I.E.L.D's little avenger project. My real name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, so I can control water. But a very powerful being named Chaos (the creator of everything), gave me the power of angels and demons. After my old family and even my girlfriend abandon me, Thalia and Niko hate me too. All of the gods and demigods think I have betrayed them Gaea, though I'm the one that killed her. But as of now I'm beyond caring about them.

At the moment I was in a small town in the middle of the Nevada desert, hiding form S.H.I.L.E.D. and the avengers. At this moment I heard the sound of machines over head with my enhanced senses. I turned on my super natural sight, which allows me to see things other cannot. Above was the famous helicarier. I smiled warily before activating y angel powers.

Silver:_ Whats up people it's me silver hunter _

Insanity_ did all the typing over here for your other story too._

Percy\Omega: _Ya ya WE forgot the disclaimer _

Insanity: _Then say it Baka._

*Percy and silver cower in corner as Insanity goes demon mode*Percy: _ W-w-weee do nnnooot own anything except the ideas._


	2. Angle from the underworld

My raven black hair turned starch white, huge bronze tipped wings that matched my hair sprouted out of my back ripping through my plain grey tee shirt. My black cloak turned a foggy white with gold trimming. My eyes went to a crystal blue. In all of this transforming I summoned my twin swords Justice and Savior. The swords themselves where each three feet long, with unbreakable white blades, gold handled, and lion heads carved on the tips of the handle. The helicarier turned off the camouflage setting just as twelve pods shot out of it with gas meant to knock me out but in angle shield it could not affect me. Once the gas disappeared dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D agents rushed out guns in hand. In an instant they fired but the bullets reflected of my angle force shield back at them.

I let my shield down after each ran out of all there bullets. Then rushed them with the twin swords knocking half of them out I began to get bored with this game. So, I used my angle wave of pure power sending them flying. Some broke through the wall of a store with their fellow agent lying on the dusty ground unmoving.

Insanity;_** ok people sorry it's so short I'm typing a report over winter vacation because of my rude English teacher and it's almost Christmas.**_

Silver: _**I just want to make it clear that this is my story insanity is just typing it.**_

Percy: _**and revise and edit and posting I forgetting anything?**_

*silver growling* insanity: _**for once we agree**_


	3. i hate lightning

I do not own any thing except the ideas

I smiled in satisfactory before beating my wing raising myself to the bay windows of the helicarier. I used my attack heaven spikes witch where basically long flat spikes. Then flicking my wrist sending them foreword shattering the glass before flying in.

All of the agents reached for their weapons. Before they could pull the triggers I released bronze tipped feathers pinning every agent to the walls. In the far right corner of the room a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch over one eye in a long, straight trench coat stuck to the wall like the rest. A sly smile appeared across my face, "Nick, if I didn't know any better I'd say you where trying to kill me." I then sighed putting my hand over my heart in a fake hurt.

Just before I was going to say more I smelt a smell one I hated. I have only ever smelt this around the 'all mighty' Zeus. " Oh dan-," I was cut off and instead sent flying out of the broken window by lightning now I was hurdling towards earth when I hit earth I left a huge crater didn't break anything though because well the whole chaos thing.

I stood up with ease only to see six figures waiting for me. First was a man with a robotic suit only could be iron man. Next a large man with golden hair and hammer crackling with lightning Thor. After him was a man dressed in red white and blue a circular shield, captain America. Next to the captain came a woman in a black suit and red fiery hair The Widow. Next to her not to my surprise a man with a bow in hand, Hawk eye. The last but diffidently not least was the huge green hulk.

Insanity:_** sorry lazy and board again.**_

Silver: _**Thanks for all the reviews and what you said to that one person I am NOT crazy.**_

Inanity: _** Yes you are, and bye folks**_


	4. astala vista baby

Well silver is going to stop this story but shall write another in its place still Percy Jackson but even cooler in my opinion. Ill type that eventually.

-INSANITY


End file.
